


Conspiracy of One

by profound_bond, tea_or_die



Series: Dating and Domesticity [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Whining Dean, deancas being cute, i mean what, its getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes, tickle war turns nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_or_die/pseuds/tea_or_die
Summary: Cas' ability to keep a secret teaches Dean a lesson in patience.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dating and Domesticity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629613
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Conspiracy of One

The next morning has Sam sitting at the table in the kitchen eating cereal, when Dean shuffles his way in. He’s decked in his dead-man robe, a black shirt and hot dog pants - in his hand, he holds a cereal box, and a silly grin is slowly making its way across his face. Sam briefly wonders where he got the box from but shakes his head, it’s Dean after all. He probably has snacks secretly hidden in his room. 

“Hey, Sammy. Listen to this,” Dean boasts giddily, stopping at the table to rest his foot on the chair. 

“What’s round and bad tempered? A vicious circle. Cause it’s…grr”. Dean chuckles, miming a circle before drawing claws with his hands. 

“Funny.” Sam deadpans, continuing to munch on his breakfast. 

“Buzzkill.” Dean snarks back at him, as he grabs a handful of dry cocoa crunch and shoves it gracelessly into his mouth. 

It’s seconds later when a deep chuckle, almost giggle announces Cas’ appearance. Dean spins around so fast - he knocks the chair down, and unexpectedly chokes on the remaining cereal left in his mouth. He wobbles a little on the spot, then sends Cas a grin. Cas rolls his eyes and grumpily march steps his way to the coffee machine, mumbling “What an idiot, I need coffee.” to himself. 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up chuckles Mcgee, and drink your damn coffee.” Dean scorns Cas playfully. 

As almost in reflex, Cas gives Dean the middle finger and Sam bursts out laughing - milk shooting out his nose in protest. 

“He… Got… That… From...You.” Sam wheezes, trying to regain his breath and clear the milk out his nose, simultaneously. Dean can’t help but laugh along.

After two mugs of coffee, a whole box of cocoa crunch devoured and Sam gone - Dean and Cas are the only two left in the kitchen. Cas had tried making toast after his first mug; but got distracted, burnt the toast and set the fire alarm off all in the span of ten minutes. Dean full belly laughed for five minutes, then tossed the charred bread out, before sliding over another well needed mug of bean juice to Cas. With a new plate of toast for Cas, they sit in comfortable silence. 

“So I've been thinking.” Cas starts, dusting his hand of breadcrumbs. 

“Uh oh. Careful there, angel.” Dean jokes leaning back in his chair, cheeky grin set firm on his face.

“Shut up, Dean. It wasn’t funny the first time and it isn’t funny now.” Cas laughs, punching Dean on the shoulder. 

“Ouch. You wound me, Cas.” Dean pretends to pout, then scoots forward. “Hey, wait. I can’t talk to you when you’re so far away. Come here.”

He pulls Cas’ chair closer and closer, until there’s no more room for the chair to go. Dean intertwines their hands together, before pressing a soft kiss on Cas’ lips. 

“Continue sweetheart.” 

“Okay,” Cas starts all coy from such a simple kiss. “I sort of planned our actual date.” 

“You did? So… Where are we going?” 

At this, Cas mimes his mouth being zipped to Dean. He fully planned on not telling him at all, because he knew how much Dean would hate that. And besides, he wanted to surprise Dean for once. So he planned to keep it a secret until they get there, if Dean doesn’t weasel the answers out of him that is. It was his chance to do something nice for Dean for a change, and he’ll be damned if he screws it up. Cas gives his thigh a pity tap before walking out the kitchen, Dean following behind him like a lost puppy. 

The next few days go by in a flash. Dean tries everything and anything to get Cas to cave, and tell him something about their date. The first time; he sets up a devious plan to get Cas all hot and bothered by a make out session, which would have worked on his part if he hadn’t gotten distracted and forgot about the whole thing. _It was hot, sue me_. 

The second time he tries; he pokes and prods at Cas all day, annoying him very much in the hopes Cas will crack - but no dice. He goes so overboard, Cas glares at him any chance he gets and ends up ignoring him till morning. If looks could kill, Dean would be dead ten times over by now. He was starting to think that nothing could possibly crack the angel, when an idea pops into his head - one that a five year old could have thought of. Dean waits until they’re laying in bed; all snuggled up, before he pounces. He pins Cas to the mattress - giving him a menacing look, then tickle attacks his boyfriend until he is a gasping and giggling mess. Dean for sure thought he’s finally broken down Cas’ stony facade about the secrecy of their date, but like every other plan - it all went to shit. 

As the tickle war starts to wane, Cas takes the bait and flips them over to pin Dean so fast, his head starts to spin. Nothing but filthy thoughts and _he’s so strong -my boyfriend is so strong_ fills his mind. Dean’s eyes darken as his mind continues to fill him with ideas of ripping Cas’ clothes off and just getting downright dirty with him, but Cas brings him back to by kissing him hotly. It ’s then he realises; Cas’ hard on and his own are millimetres apart, and he hesitates. Dean rakes his eyes over Cas and takes in how debauched he now looks, sweat protruding along his hairline and his eyes _._ Oh, _his eyes_ , they’ve turned so dark with arousal - it makes Dean suck in a breath. 

“Cas. _Cas.”_ Dean lets out a gasp. 

Cas has readjusted on Dean’s lap and his hips thrust upwards on instinct, causing them both to moan. It was then as if a switch had been turned on and Cas scrambles to sit beside Dean, giving them some space and starts rambling nervously. Dean can’t help but think how adorable he is. 

“Cas, hey. Shush. It’s fine.”

"How are you so calm? You're an adult, human male. I'm well aware that you consider sexual interaction an important component of your relationships." Cas buries his face in his hands, not wanting to see the affirmation of his words on Dean's face. 

"Cas," Dean soothes "you and me both know that 'relationship' isn't a word I'd really apply to any of my past partners, aside from Lisa. I don't really know what I'm doing here any more than you do."

Cas lifts his head, searching Dean for any hint that he's holding something back, but finds him open, affectionate. 

"What I do know," Dean continues once he's sure Cas is listening "is that I'm actually quite proud of you."

“You are?”

“Sweetheart,” Dean croons, shifting to face Cas. He cups his jaw and pours all his love into that kiss. 

“I love you and when you’re ready, I'll let you ravish me anyway you want,” He winks. “You made a big move tonight and fuck, that was hot.”

“Dean, I’m ready.” Cas tells Dean, not breaking eye contact. Dean swallows hard and nods.

“I look forward to seeing you naked.” Dean jokes, breaking the serious moment instantly. Cas rolls his eyes, and hits Dean smack bang in the face with a pillow. 

***

Ever since that night, Dean had gotten nowhere. All he got from Cas was “It’s a secret, Dean” and “Why do you hate surprises so much?” It’s fair to say Dean failed. Big time. Cas is refusing to tell him anything, to the point where Dean was now positively whining. He hates how Cas has whittled him down to this but he has to give it to him. He only hopes Cas isn’t berating himself over whatever he has planned for them, he’s a simple guy. Cas could take him to the movies and he’d be happy. In all honesty; as much as Dean complains, he can truthfully say he is looking forward to it. 

Dean’s now wandering the halls with a fresh beer in his hand, wondering where everyone is. He can hear muttering as he comes closer to the library and stops to eavesdrop a little. No harm, no foul, right? He steps closer to the doorway and makes sure he’s hidden from his brother and angel, because he knows one small sound will give him away. The bunker has always been echoey in of itself but the hallways are twice as bad, something about narrow walkways or whatever. Dean had found that out one night, when he sleepily wandered the halls at 1am - where he intended to sneak some snacks back to his room, but on the way there; he ended up tripping on his robe. Dean failed to catch everything - but the wobbling plate of pie he had held. Dean had to cringe, as he watched in horror at not only losing a slice of pie, but watching the plate smash to smithereens and ricocheting along the floor. The sound that rang out all through the bunker could rival that of a pistol, and Dean flinched at the outcome. Fair to say, it woke Sam up and bitch face #33 was plastered all over his face. Dean had to laugh, or he’d cry at the stupidity of it all. 

“Sam, are you sure Dean will like this?” Cas questions, raising his eyebrows at the youngest brother. 

“He’ll love it, Cas. He says no chick flick moments, but Dean secretly loves them.” Sam assures Cas, giving him a knowing smile. 

“Thanks, Sam. Maybe I'll get lucky tonight.” He smirks to himself, before letting out a snort. 

Dean almost chokes on the silent sip of beer he’d taken. That sly son of a bitch.

Sam laughs along with mirth, thinking of how far the angel had come. He pats Cas’ shoulder and bids him goodbye.

Meanwhile Dean scurries back through the hallway, back to his room. He wouldn’t admit this out loud but, fuck, man was he excited for tonight. Dean’s mind starts to wonder what his angel had set up for them but he figures, after all the effort of keeping mute about it, he is surprisingly surprised. 

Dean doesn’t want to be that guy, and fuss over an outfit. But he gets one ready and lays it out on his bed. Satisfied with that decision, he downs the rest of his beer and gives himself a well done pat on the shoulder. As he closes the bedroom door behind him, he scoffs at the absurdity of Cas saying _maybe_ he’d get lucky to Sam. Like Dean wouldn’t give anything to have a whole night with Cas. If Cas told him to get on the bed right now, he’d do it in a heartbeat, and strip down to his underwear at the same time. He’d learnt a trick or too how to get naked so quickly, it was like driving to him. Easy. 

As Dean stands in front of his door, Cas walks up to him, and smiles at Dean sweetly. He rests a hand on Dean’s right shoulder, and pecks him on the lips. 

“Get ready, honeybee. We leave in an hour, tops.” Cas informs Dean, then slaps Dean’s butt in a see you later gesture. 

Dean stands there flustered by Cas using that term of endearment on him again. He blinks, and shakes his head back into the now, and ascends back into his room to put on the outfit he carefully chose, a few moments prior. Once dressed he sprays himself with cologne, checks his pockets for his phone and wallet, and steps out of the room. A wide smile graces his face, being happy to leave the bunker for his date.


End file.
